I'll Be Your Hero Standing Strong
by Hannah-Dixon
Summary: Nathan's missing, Hannah's pregnant, and then Max and Jay have an accident...


**TW Fanfic:**

**Part 1:**

I was woken up by the phone ringing. I rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. It was 4 am, who the hell would be ringing me at 4 am? I groaned and shook my husband, Jay McGuiness, awake. He rolled over and smiled at me,

'What are you doing beautiful? It's 4 in the morning.' He laughed, hugging me and rubbing his nose against mine.

'Answer the phone,' I whispered cuddling in to his bare chest. He sighed and reached behind me, pressing the call accept button.

'Hello?' He groaned down the phone. From the other end I could hear a worried female voice. 'Hang on I'm putting you on loudspeaker.' He said, pulling the phone away from his ear and balancing it on the cabinet behind me, pressing the loudspeaker button.

'Hannah?' I heard, 'It's Beth.' Jay wrapped his arms around me and pressed his finger to his lips, I nodded and he flipped me over so that my back was resting on his chest. I snuggled backwards and felt his lips on the back of my neck, my hair was short so he could reach it easily. I shivered at the touch and tried to focus on the phone.

'Hey Beth, how's things? What's up?' I asked.

'Yeah, I just had a phone call from Helen and she said Tom and Nathan didn't come back last night.' I rolled my eyes and felt Jay snort behind me, his warm breath blowing on my neck. Tom and Nathan were always going out together and getting lost.

'Yeah, I thought Nathan would be at Tom's, but if Tom isn't back, then Nathan's not back either.' She said, her voice choking.

'Beth, trust me, they've probably crashed at Maria and Max's or Maddy and Siva's, or even Sophie's.' I said, trying to calm her down. Sophie was Nathan's best friend, they'd known each other since they were little and Nathan loved her. Not in the way he loved Beth, whom he'd been happily married to for 7 years, we had a joint wedding. Me and Jay marrying the same day as Beth and Nathan. Sophie and Maria had been my bridesmaids and Helen and Maddy, were Beth's bridesmaids. It had been a good day, and even Jay loved re-living it, looking at all the photos and videos again.

'Ok, yeah, you're probably right Hannah.' Beth sighed down the phone. 'He's probably fine. I'm sorry I woke you.' She said,

'Don't worry about it babe. I'll drop you a bell in the morning and find out if he's home ok?' I replied taking the phone off loudspeaker and pressing it to my ear.

'Ok, yeah thank you Hannah.' Beth replied, hanging up. I put the phone back on the stand and rolled over to face Jay. I reached forward and brushed his curls off his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I sighed and snuggled in to his chest.

'They'll be fine Hannah you know.' Jay whispered in to my hair, 'It's Tom and Nath, they're probably just out getting leatherdrez .' He said, 'now stop fretting your pretty head about this and go back to sleep.' He said, kissing the top of my head,

'Shhhh James Noah McGuiness be quiet, you don't wana wake the twins do you?' I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

'No that's true, now you go back to sleep Mrs.' He said and I pouted at him,

'But I'm wide awake now…' I whined like a 5 year old.

'Yeah so am I.' He laughed softly, pulling me in to him and kissing me. 'Let's have some Hannah and Jay time.' He whispered and I nodded. Nathan and Tom would be fine.

**Part 2:**

I was woken by the twins, Tia and Jake, jumping on my back. I'd fallen asleep in Jay's arms, laying face down on his chest, his arms around me. I bolted upright, ripping myself from Jay's arms. He whimpered as the chilly air hit his bare chest.

'Ow, kids, watch mummy's back.' I yelled, 'It's a Saturday, why are you up so early?' I groaned, shifting sideways so that Tia and Jake could slide in to bed beside me, Jay wrapped his arm round me and pulled me close again, trying to keep warm.

'Because Mum. You said, you said we could go get another lizard today!' Jake whined. I rolled my eyes and laughed,

'Of course we're going, then Mummy's going with Aunties' Beth, Maddy, Sophie, Helen and Maria to get a new tattoo and go for lunch.' I said, 'And Daddy's taking you to the playground with Uncle Tom and Ryan, Uncle Nathan and Alex, Uncle Siva, Angela and Robert and Uncle Max and T.J.' I finished, naming all of Jay's old band mates and their kids, and their wives and Nathan's best friend who were coming with me to get my new tattoo.

'But first, Mummy needs the phone to ring Auntie Beth and find out if Uncle Nathan's ok.' I said, climbing over Jay, stopping to kiss him quickly, before grabbing the phone and leaving the room, dialling Beth as I went. She answered on the third ring, and she sounded as though she'd been crying.

'Beth? Is everything alright? Where's Nathan?' I asked, worrying all of a sudden.

'I…I don't know Hannah, and I couldn't get through to any of the other girls. And I don't know where he is. Hannah I'm scared.' She cried down the phone to me.

'Listen to me Beth, what pub did he and Parker go to last night?' I asked running in to my room and grabbing some clothes. Ignoring the stares from Jay and the kids, who'd stopped mid-tickling fight, to watch me.

'That one down the road, The Fox and The Hound, on the corner from you.' Beth sobbed.

'Beth, darlin' listen to me. I'm getting dressed now and I'm going down there on my way to yours. Then I'm coming yours and then I'm going out with the family for a bit before we go get my tattoo ok?' I said, 'I'll see you in a bit.' I said, and I heard a sobbed reply before I hung up.

I pulled on my shorts, vest top and hoodie I'd pulled out the wardrobe. Ignoring the fact that the hoodie was Jay's, before throwing myself backwards on to the bed and pulling on my Doc Marten's my Mum had bought me for my 16th birthday, 8 years ago. I'd married Jay at 19. Jay grabbed me and pulled me backwards, in to the mess on the bed.

'Do you have to go.' Jake and Tia whined, climbing on to me and hugging me, they were 3 bless them, and I loved them with all my heart, and Jay, and I hated letting them down.

'I'll be back before the reptile shop opens, then we can go choose a pal for Neytiri.' I said, hugging them both and kissing their heads. I turned to Jay,

'Babe, I'm taking the bike.' I said, reaching my hand behind his head, wrapping it in his curls and dragging his head forward to kiss me.

'Ok, be careful though.' He mumbled against my lips.

'1 hour.' I promised, kissing them all again before climbing off the bed and running downstairs. I grabbed my motorbike helmet at the door before flinging the door open, grabbing my keys, '1 HOUR I PROMISE. I LOVE YOU!'I yelled and heard the replies:

'Love you Mummy!'

'I love you Hannah, be safe.' Before I slammed the door shut, jogging down my drive and starting the bike. It was mine, but Jay had his bike license to, thanks to my help, he was a bit clumsy, but I helped him through it. I shot off down the road towards the pub, pulling up outside and turning off the engine. I pulled off my helmet and stormed inside.

I knew where Nathan was going to be, before I'd even tried. I stormed over to the sofas and jumped on the body lying there.

'SYKES! WAKE THE HELL UP!' I shrieked, earning a wink from the bar owner, Jim. He jump started awake and yelled,

'Jesus McGuiness, you scared the HELL outta me.' He said, hugging me, which I didn't return.

'Do you know, the stress and pain you've put you poor Beth through last night?' I shrieked, lashing out at him and catching the side of his face, he clutched his hand to it, the red mark growing, and cowered backwards in the chair. I was short, he would tower over me, like Jay did, if he stood up, but he'd pissed me off. He'd upset Beth. 'Where the hell is Parker?' I yelled.

'Home…' he croaked.

'I'll deal with him later…' I growled before lurching forwards. Nathan squeaked and tried to back away, but I took the hand away from his face and lightly kissed his cheek.

'Sorry, I just hate seeing Beth upset, she's my best friend Nathan, you too, how could you not even call her.' I said, hugging him and he shrugged. I turned to Jim,

'Can I borrow your bike helmet darlin'?' I asked, and he nodded, handing it to me. I smiled, leaning over the bar and hugging him,

'I'll be here tomorrow, with Jay and everyone.' I said, promising him and he smiled.

'Good, haven't seen you all in ages.' He replied.

'I'll bring the helmet back on my way home. Bout half an hour.' I said, walking to the door and beckoning to Nathan. He followed and I rammed the helmet on his head, pulling mine on and starting the engine, climbing on the bike. He looked nervous as he climbed on behind me. It was only the 2nd time I'd given him a lift.

'Hold on tight!' I yelled, pulling away down the road. I heard him squeak and he clutched at my waist, holding on tightly as I giggled.

**Part 3:**

I dropped Nathan off at his, asking him to tell Beth to meet me at the tattoo parlour at 11 o'clock. He said he would and blew me a kiss as I kick-started my engine again.

'I'm sorry Hannah. I didn't mean to scare Beth and upset you.' I winked at him, flipping down my visor.

'Just you wait.' I giggled, 'Parker's getting it now. Just be glad I have a slight soft spot for you, thanks to Beth, Parker, I ain't happy with at all right now. This is all his fault.' Nathan laughed as I pulled away and sped towards Helen and Tom's apartment they shared with their 4-year-old son Ryan.

I arrived and parked up the bike in the car park, next to Tom's car actually. People stared out their windows as I slammed the helmet down on the bike seat and stormed over to the front door of their apartment. I could feel eyes on me as I smacked the doorbell, bashed on the window with the palm of my hand and pounded my fist on the door. Well, I was being loud, and it was only half 8 in the morning on a Saturday.

'THOMAS ANTHONY PARKER!' I shrieked, pounding both my fists on the door, 'YOU HAD BETTER WAKE UP, GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF YOUR BED AND OPEN THIS FREAKING DOOR RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH CRAP!' I yelled, screaming at the top of my voice, noticing as more eyes looked out their windows at me. I was about to slam on the window again when the door flew open.

'Thomas Anthony Parker, you had better have a good explanation…' I said, as I turned to face the person in the doorway. 'As to why your Helen and not Tom.' I laughed, hugging the woman in the doorway.

'Hey Helen, I'm sorry for waking you.' I said, as she moved to let me in, I stood in the hallway as she shut the door.

'Haha it's fine Han, no worries.' She laughed, 'I'm guessing Tom Tom's in trouble for last night?' She asked, as a small, black haired boy threw himself at my leg,

'AUNTIE HANNAH!' He squealed, hugging my leg. I bent down and picked him up.

'Hey kid,' I laughed, hugging him as he wrapped his arms around my neck and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. 'Looking forward to going out and seeing everyone today?' I asked, handing him to Helen, and he nodded enthusiastically.

'Good, now auntie Hannah's got some business to sort out with your Dad, is he still in bed?' I asked. Ryan nodded,

'He's still dressed to…' He giggled as Helen took him to the kitchen, popping some toast in the toaster for him and coming back out to join me.

'Hannah do you want anything?' She called to me as I drew myself up.

'No thanks; Jay's making me breakfast. I'm guna go see Tom, then I'll go and I'll see you at the parlour later.' I said, hugging her and waving to Ryan before stomping down the hallway to get to Tom and Helen's room.

I flung open the door, slamming it against the wall. Tom was sprawled out across the bed, snoring away. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, before slamming the door behind me. I climbed up carefully on to the bed, so I was standing above him, trying to look intimidating. I took another deep breath,

'THOMAS ANTHONY PARKER!' I yelled, he woke with a start, sitting up and looking up at me as I bore down on him, unleashing my anger.

'YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR LEAVING NATHAN LAST NIGHT! WORRYING BETH TO DEATH AND WORRYING ME SICK!' I screeched at him and he cowered away from me on the bed. I took another deep breath, but before I could scream at him anymore, he wrapped his arms tightly round my leg, buckling the back of my knees so I toppled forwards. He wrapped one arm round my waist and clamped his other hand tightly over my mouth.

'Firstly,' He said calmly, 'stop that infernal yelling, you'll wake the whole neighbourhood, secondly…OWW!' He yelled as I drew his fingers in to my mouth and bit down, hard. He yanked his hand away and clutched it to his bare chest, looking shocked as some drips of blood squeezed out.

'Jesus Hannah, I hope you don't do that to Jay Bird.' He whispered and I laughed cruelly.

'Wouldn't you like to know what me and Jay get up to in bed…' I laughed and he looked at me strangely.

'And I do have a explanation for last night.' He said, and I turned to him, crossing my legs and folding my arms across my chest. He looked up at me, looking me in the eye, 'I honestly didn't realise he was that pissed, I left before he passed out and I thought he could get himself home. I'm sorry for everything Han…' He said, I lurched forwards and hugged him, turning my face in to his neck.

'You're one of my best friends Parker, I don't know what I'd do without you.' I whispered and he squeezed me tight as a tear crept out my eye. I wiped it away quickly before he could see it. I couldn't let him see me cry. I was the tough girl that Jay had fallen for immediately, the one who was no afraid to go get a new tattoo to add to my current two, a lizard on my shoulder and a rose on my wrist. The one who wasn't afraid of what people thought of my piercings, the 3 holes in each of my ear lobes, the cartilage piercings running up my right ear, where my hair was cut short over my ear, the ring through the right of my lip, the stud set in to my nose, the scaffold bar through the top of my right ear and the jewelled bar through my belly button. The girl who dyed her hair all different colours, whatever I felt like at the time, my short hair style in spikes or just flat and straightened. I was the one, who married a guy in a band at 19, when he was 23, I was the one who'd become a dancer in his music videos, at his gigs and concerts, and who'd been scouted for a modelling agency from dancing. A modelling agency for punk rock, I still danced, that was my career, but I was also a Mum, a strong mum, who worked whenever I wanted to, my hours chosen by me, I didn't cry. Especially not in front of my friends, I cried in front of Jay, but it was so rare that in the 8 years we'd been together, he'd seen me cry 8 times, about one a year. NO ONE saw me cry. Not even Tom Parker.

'You're one of my best friends to…and good luck with the new tattoo later.' He whispered back, before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I shoved him away playfully.

'Go and see Helen and Ryan…' I said, standing up and pulling my bike keys out my pocket. 'She loves you, Tom. She really loves you, she can't be without you.' I said before turning and going out towards the front door, before I closed I behind me I turned, in time to see Tom running in to the kitchen, picking up Ryan and placing him on his hip before grabbing Helen's waist, dipping her down and kissing her, before waltzing round the kitchen with her. I grinned, shutting the door and kick-starting my bike.

I arrived home and unlocked my front door, I opened it quietly and walked inside, pulling off my boots in the hallway. I could hear voices near the kitchen and so headed towards it. I walked in to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, before turning and heading towards the living room, where I guessed they were sitting, watching cartoons. I walked in and smiled over at Tia and Jake, who were curled on the sofa, under a blanket, watching Ben 10. I turned around and saw Jay, sitting behind me, dressed in his boxers and nothing else, sprawled across the chair.

'8 years on and you're still beautiful…' I whispered, padding over to him and climbing on to his lap and curling up there, my cheek against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. Tia and Jake ignored us, deeply engrossed in the action on screen, and it was normal behaviour for us, we weren't soppy, kissing at every opportunity and holding hands all the time in public. But we didn't keep our distance from each other, Jay turned a bit goofy around me still…he says it's gorgeous girls but I disbelieve him. I think he's a bit shocked that I went for him really, I made the first move in that club on my 18th birthday and we'd been inseparable ever since. I drew myself closer to him and hugged him, kissing his collarbone. He shivered at the touch and I rested my head on his shoulder.

'8 years on and you still give me butterflies when you enter the room, and you still make my heart flutter when I think about you.' Jay whispered back, before picking me up. I wrapped my legs round his waist and he carried me to the kitchen, placing me on the kitchen counter and making a cup of tea for me as I watched him, my head tilted sideways slightly. He handed me the mug, the mug he bought for me 6 years ago, with a huge picture of the Avatar logo on the side. We loved that film, he'd introduced me to it on our 3rd date, when he took me to his and we sat for 3 hours watching it. We'd even named our kids after the two main characters, Neytiri and Jake, Tia and Jake. He stepped back, and leaned backwards against the cabinet beside me, I slid across, crossing my legs so I was sitting behind him. I reached forwards and placed my hands on his muscular shoulders, gently massaging them. He leaned in to my hands and I put in a bit more effort.

'Ermm, do you wanna go get dressed and get the kids dressed and we can go to Spike's and choose a new lizard.' I whispered, leaning forwards so I was whispering right in his ear, my teeth grazing his earlobe. He shivered and nodded.

'Good boy…' I whispered teasingly, running my hand slowly down his back before pushing him away. I laughed lightly and he turned to me, shaking his head slowly,

'You kill me you do missy.' He whispered, stepping towards me, placing his hand under my chin and tilting my head u to kiss me.

'DRESSED…' I mumbled against his lips and he pulled away reluctantly, running in to the living room, scooping the squealing kids in to his arms. I laughed, gulping the rest of my tea, before jumping down and finding the car keys and my money.

**Part 4:**

Jay drove us to Spike's reptile shop for 9, when he opened. Spike was my best friend, and my older brother. He'd always had a thing for reptiles, especially snakes and lizards, and so he'd opened his own reptile store, and myself and Jay? His most treasured customers. Jay dropped me and the kids outside, planting a quick kiss on my lips before going and parking the car. I took the kids, picked them up, one on each hip, and went and stood outside the door, peering through the window, before spotting Spike at the back of the shop, behind the counter, his head down, presumably on his phone. I pushed the door open with my head, letting it shut quietly behind me,

'Yo Brother!' I called down the shop, putting down Tia and Jake when he looked up, a massive grin on his face.

'Hannah! Haven't seen you I a while.' He grinned at me, scooping up Tia and Jake as they ran towards him. Jake touched his hair, a newly dyed shade of electric green, spiked up in a 6 inch Mohawk.

'It's green…like your snake over there…' Jake said, pointing to an electric green snake in a tank.

'Yeah you're right, why don't you go take a look at some of the lizards in those tanks over there…' Spike said to them, placing them down and turning them in the direction of the lizard tanks as Jay walked through the door.

'Spike…how you doing?' He said, walking up to him and hugging him.

Spike was much like me, both of us were natural brunettes like our Mum, but dyed our hair constantly different colours. We dyed each other's actually. He was the same age as Jay, 30, and the same height as Jay to, only the last 6 inches was made up by his Mohawk, which I told him was cheating, but he didn't care, he was tall. It was him I'd got the idea of my tattoos, he'd even come with me and Jay for my fist one, two weeks after my 18th, the lizard on my right shoulder. He'd come with me to get all my piercings; he had his fair few, ear pierced, snakebites, tattoos up his arms and a snake down his back. He was my inspiration, taking me to my first punk rock concert at the age of 15, where I'd then and there decided to get my hair cut off, I had it done there, even dyed bright blue at the concert, and had my lip pierced. Mum hadn't made a comment when I got home, she was used to Spike, and so another one like him wasn't a surprise. The shock came from the people at school, when I'd turned up the day after. He'd dropped me off on the back of his motorbike, like usual and people stopped and stared, like they always did. I'd jumped off the back and pulled my shoulder bag out the seat where I sat, with my arms wrapped tight round my brother's waist. He'd called bye to me as I took my helmet off, and tucked it under my arm, it stayed with me at school, people had stopped and stared, my hair had always been long and plain, I used to hide behind it quite a lot. And now it was all gone, and dyed electric blue, I had my ears pierced, but now I was wearing huge spikes through the holes, a nose stud, which Spike had done for me after that concert, and a ring through my lip. My teachers weren't happy, but what could they do? At least it made me more confident.

'So, what you here for today then babes?' Spike asked me, casually throwing his arm round my shoulders. We'd always been close, some people found it weird that we were that close, but it had happened when my parents had divorced at the age of 5, he was 9 at the time and I put all my trust in him, he took me to school everyday, picked me up, everything for me. It was just normal for us.

'Well, the kids want a new lizard.' I said, reaching over and taking Jay's hand, squeezing it gently, he grinned at me, 'Neytiri's getting old and we want a replacement, so it doesn't hit as hard when she finally goes.' Neytiri was Jay's lizard, he'd bought her when he'd first been in the band, The Wanted, and she'd only been little then. When I'd met him, she'd grown to a 34-inch long Savannah Monitor Lizard, and she was now 6 feet long and nearly 10 years old. She was old, and we wanted a new lizard.

'Well, maybe I've got the perfect lizard for you,' Spike winked, dragging me across the shop to a tank. I looked inside, and so did Jay, bending beside me to look in. I stood up, shaking my head,

'I don't think we want another big lizard, they're really hard to look after, especially with the twins to look after too.' I said.

'Mummy, Daddy! Look what we found!' Tia shrieked from across the shop, I took Jay's hand again and we walked across the shop to the tank containing the geckos. There were at least 15 Geckos, all different coloured, in the tank, basking under the heating lamp. I looked up at Jay and saw that our thoughts were tracking along the same line.

We ended up with two geckos, one blue and purple, the other, green and yellow.

'Thanks Spike, want me to pop in on the way back so you can see tattoo?' I asked, hugging him tightly, he shook his head, I'm coming over next week for the Sophie's birthday remember?' He laughed, hugging me tightly too, I rolled my eyes, how could I have forgotten. The funny thing was, that Nathan's best friend, happened to be dating my older brother.

'It'll look better then anyway.' He grinned hugging Jay and kissing both the twins. Spike had designed my tattoo, just like he'd designed the black rose that was on the top of my right wrist, with a blue stem snaking round my wrist and down the top of my thumb. I picked up the tank containing our two new, unnamed geckos and headed out to the car. I popped the boot somehow and placed the tank inside, climbing in the passenger seat and waving out the window to Spike as Jay pulled away. Jay reached across the gear stick, taking my hand and pulled it across the gap in to his lap where I traced circles with my thumb. He parked the car in the drive when we got home and I let the kids out while he opened the front door. I popped the boot open and reached in to take the tank out, I was jus lifting it up when Jay's arms wrapped round my shoulders, taking the tank from my arms with ease. I shook my head at him,

'Show off.' I murmured, ducking between the tank and his body, leaning up to kiss him on the lips, before slamming the boot down and running to open the door for him.

He put the tank down in the living room, beside Neytiri's tank, plugging in the heating lamp and turning it on before sitting I front of it, sliding open Neytiri's tank, stroking her skin as she crawled out across the floor. I walked in and sat beside him, taking his hand and placing it in my lap, he reached his other arm behind me and pulled me in to his lap, where I rested my head sideways on his shoulder.

'So, this tattoo…what are you getting done?' Jay asked me. I hadn't shown him the design yet; I hadn't shown anyone the design yet, except for Beth, Helen, Maddy, Maria and Sophie.

'You'll see…' I whispered, kissing his nose before pulling out his arms, 'Speaking of tattoos, I gotta go now to meet the others, or I'll never get it done.' I said, walking to the hall and pulling on my bike boots and picking up my helmet and keys. Jay joined me in the hall, handing me my riding leather jacket, not real leather of course, we were both vegetarian.

'Put it on…' He whispered, I rolled my eyes, sighed, but complied, I knew Jay worried about me when I went down the main drag on the bike, a car or bus could knock me off so easily. I tucked my helmet under my arm as Jay reached his hand on to my cheek, placing his other round my waist, lifting me slightly so he could kiss me, my 5ft 4inch frame dwarfed by his 6ft 2inch self.

'Be safe,' He mumbled against my lips, I laughed softly.

'Yes, I always am. Have fun with the others my love.' I added, opening the door and stepping on to the drive.

'Yeah…' I heard, as I walked down and began kick starting the bike. I heard Jay footsteps on the drive and jumped off the bike. We lived on a main road and everyone driving past, walking past, or even in their houses could see us but we didn't care as I launched myself up in to Jay's arms, wrapping my legs tightly round his waist and my arms tightly round his neck. Placing kisses all over his face as he whispered,

'I love you,' over and over, before catching my lips with his as they crossed his lips, kissing the corner of his mouth. He kissed me right there, in the middle of the drive, me up on his hips, holding me like he'd never let go, crushing his lips hard against mine, ignoring my lip ring digging in to his bottom lip and ignoring the crude comments from the neighbours who walked past,

'I think it's disgusting how they always make out in their driveway. They have kids to set an example to.' One woman tutted as she came out of the house opposite with her husband. Jay set me down on the floor and I climbed on the bike, pulling my helmet on and kick-starting it easily.

'I love you!' I called as I pulled out the drive and drove to meet the girls at the tattoo place.

**Part 5:**

Maddy and Maria were already waiting for me when I parked the bike outside and climbed off. I'd barely even taken off my helmet when they both ran to me, hugging me tightly.

'Ow, ow watch it ladies,' I laughed, breaking free of their grip, taking off my helmet and placing down on the bike seat behind me, pulling off the jacket and placing it their too. I took a quick look at them before grabbing both of them in a huge hug,

'I've missed you so much…!' I squealed, Max and Max had been on holiday for 2 weeks with their son T.J. and Siva and Maddy and their two kids, Angela and Robert had recently got back from a trip to Disneyland in Orlando. I hadn't seen either of them for at least a month and had missed them like crazy.

'Hey Hannah, have you put on…you know…weight? Since I saw you last.' Maria asked as she pulled back. Maddy looked down at my stomach and so did I,

'Hmmm, Mary's right Han, you look a bit bigger than you did before…' Maddy said, as I stared. They were right, my top wasn't exactly straining, but it was definitely pulled pretty tightly against my belly.

I was about to answer them when I heard a shriek from behind us, I spun round just in time to see Sophie, Spike's girlfriend and Nathan's best friend, climbing off a bus, and racing towards us at high speeds. I rushed towards her and we hugged each other hard before letting go and re-joining Maddy and Maria, who greeted Sophie as they had greeted me.

'Hey Soph, don't you think Hannah looks like she's put on weight?' Maria prompted, and Sophie looked down at my belly.

'Yeah she does, don't she…Spike mentioned it, he phoned me earlier.' she said quietly before looking me in the eye. 'Hannah, personal question here, how often do you and Jay…you know…do it?' She mumbled at the end.

'Do what?' I asked stupidly…Maddy sighed and nudged me,

'How often do you have sex silly.' She said, giggling as I flushed bright red,

'Oh, you know, enough…' I mumbled, looking down at the floor, shuffling my feet.

'When did you last?' Sophie asked, and I looked at her,

'Last night, why?' I asked, curious.

'No, no that wouldn't do it…' She whispered to herself, pacing backwards and forwards.

She was still pacing when Beth and Helen joined us, I hugged them both,

'Why's Soph pacing?' Beth laughed, her eyes still red from crying. I shrugged and so did Maddy and Maria.

'Hannah, how often in the last 2 months have you and Jay done it?' She asked suddenly, Beth and Helen laughed as a few people walking past us stared at me.

'Probably a couple of months ago before last night, why? Sophie? What are you thinking?' I asked.

'Hmmm, I have a plan…' she said, rooting in her handbag and pulling out a foil package and waving it in the air. 'We're guna go use the toilet quick…' she said, pulling me in the door of the tattoo parlour, the others followed, but Sophie pulled me to the toilet quickly, locking us both in. She ripped open the package, handing me what was inside, I stared at it.

'Hannah, just do it, for me?' She asked and I sighed, stepping in to a cubicle.

'I don't see why I'm doing this,' I called from the cubicle, 'It's not possible…' I froze, looking down at the thing in my hand, slowly turning green. I unlocked the cubicle door, shock on my face, and stood in front of Sophie. She squealed and grabbed me in a huge hug. We left the bathroom and joined the others.

'Guys, what's going on?' Beth asked, looking at the look of shock on my face and excitement on Sophie's.

'Hannah's pregnant!' She squeaked.

They all just stared at me, shocked as I was, then they were hugging me, all of them at the same time.

'I'm guna go phone Jay…' I managed to say, handing Beth the tattoo design, 'go give that to Scott will you?' I asked, pulling my phone out my shorts and going out the door, dialling Jay as I sat on the step. He answered on the third ring,

'Hannah, is everything alright?' He asked,

'Are you sitting down?' I asked, sounding dazed.

'No, Hannah what's wrong tell me now.' I could here the boys' voices in the background, sounding worried.

'Jay…I'm…I'm…' I stammered, not managing to get the words out.

'You're wat Hannah? You're what?' He asked, his voice turning panicked.

'James, I'm…' I heard him tell everyone to shush; I never called him James unless it was something really important.

'James, I'm pregnant,' I finally managed to say. I heard a clatter from his end of the line.

'Jay, hello? Hello?' I asked, I could hear voices and then Tom's voice came on the line,

'Hannah? Hey, yeah Jay's in shock, what's going on? He can't tell us.' Tom asked,

'Tom, I'm pregnant.' I said, easier the second time than the first. I heard Tom repeating what I'd just said and then a scuffle down the phone,

'Hannah? It's Nathan, congratulations.' Nathan said, 'we'll see you later, I'm handing you back to Jay.' He said.

'K,' I mumbled,

'Hannah?' Jay asked down the phone?

'Yeah I'm still here…' I whispered, afraid as to what he might say,

'Hannah, that's amazing, I'm, I'm so happy words can't even describe it.' He said, and I could hear the happiness in his voice,

'Hannah, I love you, thank you for making me the proudest Dad in the world, I'll see you later.' he said, hanging up.

I walked back in the shop and Maddy jumped up,

'What did he say?' she asked, eager to know.

'He's just as happy and excited as you lot.' I giggled and they all sighed in relief, remembering when I'd first told Jay I was pregnant, with twins, he'd fainted. Scott, the tattoo artist came over.

'Hey babes, haven't seen you in a while, you look good.' He said, hugging me, I hugged him back, 'and you're pregnant too, awesome. I heard you talking, sorry.' He laughed and I grinned up at him.

'No worries,' I giggled, he waved my design at me,

'So where do you want this thing?' he asked leading me to the chair so I could sit down and lay back, I lifted up my top, pulling down one side to my shorts to expose my right hip and pointed at it.

'My hip,' I said, he winced,

'Its guna hurt…' He warned, sitting down on the chair to my right and drawing on the design while the girls crowded round, holding my hands and head and stuff. I nodded,

'I know, but its worth it right?' I said, gritting my teeth and squeezing Beth and Sophie's hands, who were holding my hands.

'Yep, worth it,' Scott said, turning on the needle and pressing it in to my skin making the first line. It hurt and I cried out,

'Shhh Hannah, it'll be over soon.' Maddy whispered and I nodded, willing it to go faster, or for the pain to lessen.

'It's nothing on childbirth...' I gasped, and the others laughed, 'I just hope Jay don't pass out this time while I'm having me baby.' I gasped again as the needle dug in to my hip bone. I cried out and Beth brushed my hair back off my head as sweat beaded there.

'Hannah...we wana be at your scan.' Maria whispered suddenly and I nodded, not even thinking twice about the decision.

'I want you all there.' I choked out, 'You 5 and the boys,' and I saw them nod in agreement,

'We'll be there,' Beth said, as my vision clouded and I passed out from the pain.

**Part 6:**

It was about an hour later that the tattoo was finished. I looked down at it. My skin was bright red and starting to scab over, but underneath it all, I could see the so far completed design. Spike had made a star, just a plain black star, which was now in position on my hip. But on each point, he'd added the name of every person that meant everything to me in my life. Above the top point was Jay's name, above mine, both of them linked with a few curved lines, a heart in the middle of them. Then around 3 other points were the names Tia, Jake and Spike, the 3 people who meant the most to me in my life. The final point was now reserved for my unborn baby.

'Scott! It's beautiful I love it!' I cried out, letting the girls look at it for a moment before pulling down my top and hugging Scott tightly round the neck, wincing as it hurt my hip bone.

'Glad you like it babe.' He grinned, 'Now don't forget to come see me when you've had your scan. And I wana see the baby.' He said, taking my hand and gently pulling me up and taking me to the desk. I pulled out my money to pay and handed over 3 £20 notes.

'Thanks love, but for you it's only £40, as long as I get to see the baby.' He smiled, handing me a £20 note back.

'Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way.' I laughed, waving and blowing him a kiss as we left.

'So,' Maddy said turning to me, 'we going out for lunch? Or do you wana go see the boys?' I looked conflicted for a moment.

'She obviously wants to go and see Jay, but she's hungry!' Maria laughed, jogging over to her car and pulling out a sandwich, throwing it to me. I shoved it in my mouth,

'I love you...' I mumbled around the food, and they all laughed. I headed for my bike, pulling my helmet on and looking around at the others.

'Anyone want a ride? Or you all going in Maria's car?' I asked, looking round at all of them. They all shook their heads, except Sophie. Sophie walked over to me, grabbing the spare helmet and climbed on behind me, gripping the edge of the seat behind me.

'Hold on!' I yelled, revving the engine and pulling away, towards the playground where the guys all were with the kids. I heard Maria driving behind us, and as I pulled in to the side of the road by the park, I heard some yells. I'd barely even got off the bike when Tom and Nathan had both grabbed me, both of them trying to hug me tightly at once.

'Hannah! Congratulations!' Nathan squealed, well, squealed for a bloke anyway. Tom shoved him out my way and grabbed me, kissing me on the cheek.

'Nice one, Han.' He yelled before turning round and saying to Jay, 'Get in there my son!' winking at him as he yelled it. I laughed, hugging Tom back before letting go and hugging Nathan.

'Awww Hannah, what are you guna call it? Do you want a boy or a girl?' He gushed, and I laughed, leaning up and kissing him briefly on the cheek.

'Nath, I don't know, now let me go see Jay.' I giggled, pulling away and side-stepping him. Max and Siva grabbed me quickly, both of them hugging me to, I touched both of their cheeks briefly before stepping to the side again.

Jay was standing about 15 metres from me, standing there staring at me, his right hand running slowly through his curls. He grinned at me, his gorgeous side smile, my heart fluttered as he pulled his hand down, away from his beautiful curly hair. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I stepped forwards a few paces. He grinned wider, opening his arms out to me. I ran forwards, wrapping my arms round his neck when I got there, he wrapped his arms round my waist and lifted me up, spinning me round as I wrapped my legs round his waist, wincing slightly as my tattoo hurt.

'I love you Hannah.' He whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.

'I love you too,' I whispered back as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, laying down in the grass, laying me down on top of him. I propped myself up on his chest, and looked down in to his eyes as he tightened his arms round my back, pressing me against him. I giggled lightly and he kissed my nose before flicking his tongue out against my lips ring. I kissed his nose and heard the comments of the others, joining us on the grass beside us. Jay sat up, turning me over and sitting me in his lap, wrapping his arms round me,

'Let me see it?' He whispered and I pulled up my top slightly, showing him my new tattoo,

'It's beautiful,' he whispered, kissing the back of my neck, before pushing my top up a bit more and placing his hands over my belly.

'Just like the baby will be, they'll have your looks,' he whispered and I placed my right hand over his, putting my other hand in his hair and running it through his curls.

'They'll have your looks my love,' I whispered back, tightening my grip in his hair slightly as he kissed over my pulse on my neck, biting down slightly, making me tilt my head away a bit, so he could get to it better. As he bit down a bit more, he poked his tongue out and licked the spot, right over my pulse, making me shiver slightly at his touch. I heard Nathan snort and Tom snigger but I ignored them as Jay began slowly rubbing my belly, where his unborn child now rested.

'I love you,' I whispered, as I felt his mouth bruising my neck.

'Hmmm...' he mumbled against my skin, causing another shiver. I relaxed backwards in to his arms, feeling safe and protected wrapped against his chest. It was quiet for a while, all of us resting in each other's arms, suddenly; a high pitched scream shattered the silence. I jumped up from Jay's arms, wincing as it hurt my hip, and ran towards where the kids had been playing, hearing everyone scramble behind me.

**Part 7:**

As I ran towards the kids, my mind went it to overdrive. What if one of the kids had fallen, broken their back? Their neck? What if it was Tia or Jake? Why had one of us not been watching the kids? I felt Jay's arms from behind me, trying to grab me to slow me down, but I just fought him off, dashing over to where Tia and Angela were stood, both of them screaming and pointing up a tree. I crouched down beside them, turning them both to face me,

'Girls, girls, what is it, what's wrong?' I gasped, wiping the tears that dripped from Tia's eyes.

'Mummy, look...' She sobbed, turning back around and pointing up in to the tree once again. I stood up, placing my hands on both their shoulders, and looking up in to the tree. It took me a moment to realise what I was looking at. T.J, Robert and Alex were seated in the tree, quite low down among the branches, looking upwards, I looked up a bit higher, and screamed.

Ryan and Jake, both of them being the show-offs that they were, had climbed higher up the tree, and were both hanging from the branches by their hands. I raced forwards, past Tia and Angela who were crying at the bottom of the tree, and started trying to scramble up the tree, desperately trying to get to my son, and Tom and Helen's son. I felt hands on me, at the bottom of the tree, trying to pull me down.

'JAAAKKEEE RYYAAANNN!' I screamed, trying to fight off the hands as I heard Helen beside me, trying to get up the tree too.

'Hannah, calm down, Hannah! Get down! You're going to hurt yourself! I'll get them don't worry!' Jay called, from below me, finally managing to get a grip around my waist and pulling me away from the tree. He stood in front of me, positioning himself so I couldn't get to the tree. I beat my fists against his chest, screaming at him to move out my way and let me get my son. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, hard, stopping my screams momentarily.

'Hannah, I'll get them, don't panic...' He said, pushing me towards Nathan, who had his arms reached out towards me.

'Just be careful...' I sobbed, as Tom pulled Helen away from the tree, wrapping her tightly in his arms as she pressed her head in to his neck, sobbing in to his shoulder. Nathan hugged me, as I cried in to his neck, unable to look up the tree to Jay, who was passing down the kids to Max and Siva. I could hear the girls, standing around us, talking to the kids, all except Beth, who was standing beside Nathan, stroking my hair.

I dared a tiny peek, and almost fainted. Jay had climbed higher in to the tree, Max following him. They'd had to climb higher in order to reach Jake and Ryan, who were now starting to cry, the branch they were hanging from beginning to buckle and shake. I started to scream again, fighting against Nathan's restraining grip.

'Hannah, would you stop!' He roared, 'CALM DOWN!' He tightened his grip around me, actually hoisting me off the floor, stopping my frantic efforts to pull out of his grip. I looked up, Jay had passed down Ryan to Max and was in the process of collecting Jake off the branch. Max passed down Ryan to Siva who handed him to a sobbing Helen and a frantic Tom. Jay handed Jake to Max who passed him to Siva, who set him down on the floor, where he ran over to me, crying. Nathan put me down and I swept Jake up in to my arms, joining in his sobs with my own. It was fine, they were safe, Jay was starting to climb down the tree, to the branch where Max was on, then they were guna climb down together. I grinned to myself. They always liked to compete, even if it was who could get down a tree first. Jay had reached the branch where Max was sitting, waiting for him. They looked ready to go and I turned away. Suddenly, there was a huge cracking sound, followed by screams from the other girls.

I whirled around to face the tree again. And joined in the screaming. It was as if it was happening in slow motion. The branch they had been perched on hadn't been strong enough to take both their combined weight and had snapped. Both guys were now falling through the air, the ground rushing up to meet them. The thud of the two bodies hitting the ground snapped me out of my frozen state of shock. Maria and I ran forwards to where the two of them lay, unmoving, Max groaning slightly, stirring a tad.

'TOM! RING AN AMBULANCE!' I shrieked through my sobs as I dropped to my knees at Jay's side. I gripped one of his hands in one of mine and gently shook his shoulder.

'Jay...wake up...' I whispered, 'Jay, come on, wake up...please...Jay...come on please...' I sobbed, stroking his hair back from his face and lowering my ear to his slightly parted lips, looking down his chest and seeing he was still breathing. I looked over my shoulder to see Tom on the phone to the emergency services. I turned back to Jay, lifting his hand and wrapping both mine around his, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his fore-head, his cheek and his lips.

'Jay...wake up...' I sobbed, my tears dripping on to his face as I heard the sirens of the ambulance nearing.


End file.
